Roses of Illness
by 25Dragonfly
Summary: Ever since the U.A Sport's Festival, Deku and Shouto have grown to be best friends, and Todoroki has begun to feel different around Midoriya. After the hero-killer incident, Todoroki has fallen to an unknown illness, and as the friendship between Deku and Uraraka grows, Todoroki's condition worsens. Hanahaki AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter.1: Hospital Beginnings.**

* * *

"Midoriya," I begin, glancing at the green-haired boy who is currently looking down at his All-Might adorned cell phone, "what has the media said about the Stain incident so far?"

"Well, just that Endevour was the one who defeated him, and that he saved us There are also a couple interviews with him and a couple of the other heroes that fought against the Nomus, and that who seems to be Shigaraki was spotted on a water silo," Midoriya answers, scrolling through his phone with his bandaged thumb.

"As one would suspect," Iida sighs.

 _Endevour saved us and defeated Stain..._ I grit my teeth, the very thought of that just makes me feel sick to my stomach.

Right now, Midoriya, Iida, and I are in the hospital after our fight with the Hero-Killer Stain two days ago. Yesterday, the police confronted us about it, and now for legal reasons my father gets all the glory while the three of us are made to look like cowards.

"Yeah, but at least we're alive," Deku rests his phone down on the tray beside his hospital bed.

Iida simply nods and as they talk, I look over their injuries. Tenya's legs are damaged, and his arm is near paralyzed. While Izuku's arms and his back are injured.

 _This is all my fault... If only I had better control over my left side then..._ I let out a sigh, running my right hand through my hair, _they wouldn't be as hurt as they are right now._

"Um Todoroki?" I can feel a strong hand be placed on my shoulder, the voice makes my heart skip a beat as I know who's hand it belongs to.

"Yes?" I look up and meet Midoriya's dark, emerald green eyes, locking my own in place with his.

"Is something on your mind?" he asks.

"... It's nothing," I respond.

"Okay... well, I just wanna let you know that Ochaco is gonna be visiting in about ten minutes," he says. I avert my gaze as my chest tightens a little.

"That's fine," I cough a little, raising my hand to my mouth out of modesty. Ever since the sport's festival ended, I have had these strange feelings every time Midoriya is around. I don't know how to describe it... He has become one of my best friends, I think that's all it is.

 _I think._

"She's also stopping to grab food for us, you want anything? We haven't really eaten all day."

I cough again, "No, I'm alright, don't really have much of an appetite right now."

"Oh, okay well... just let me know if you need anything," Midoriya leans into me for a second. I simply nod, feeling my cheeks suddenly become a little warm and I turn my head into the crook of my elbow, coughing twice. It feels like there is a weight on my chest, causing a very dull ache. _What the hell? Where'd this come from?_

He backs off into his own bed, pulling out a 3DS from under his pillow.

"Midoriya! You know the nurses said that you should not be playing video games as it is bad for your back!" Iida asserts.

* * *

 _*Knock, Knock, knock*_

"I'll get it!" Izuku quickly stands up and walks to the door, and as it opens I can just see his face immediately light up. "Oh, Hey Uraraka-san!"

"Deku! Iida! Todoroki!," Uraraka comes into the space and places several cartons of what smells like food down on a nearby table; along with two disposable plates and two sets of chopsticks, "I'm so glad that you guys are okay for the most part. Gunhead let me take a bit of a break so I could visit." she hugs Midoriya, squeezing the life out of the boy.

His face immediately goes up in flames and turns a bright shade of red that rivals the red of Kirishima's dyed hair, "I-I Uhmmmm so-so am I!" he stutters, placing both of his hands on her back.

I glance at the two when all the sudden, blunt pain sears through my lungs, and I start to cough like I never had before.

Each cough hurts my lungs just a little more, sometimes bringing the pain to my throat, and as a result I place my hand on my chest

"Todoroki!" out of the corner of my near closed eye I can see Midoriya let go of Uraraka and rush to my side. "Todoroki, are you okay?"

I cover my mouth and try to suppress it, causing my lungs even more pain. Eventually the coughing finally subsides after a few minutes.

"Todoroki, are you feeling alright?" Iida asks in a worried tone, I feel someones hand on my back, although I'm not sure who's.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." I respond, and as I look down, I see something strange. There just above my palm lies a tiny red and white fleck.

"Are you sick or something? I noticed you've been coughing a little ever since we arrived at the hospital, and you've barely eaten" Midoriya presses his palm against my forehead, making my heart pound and this strange tingling feeling in my stomach begins to form.

"I'm fine, it's probably just a cold," I dismiss, holding back another cough, and pushing his hand away.

"Should we alert a nurse?" Uraraka asks, I shake my head.

"No, I'm sure I'll be okay. It's just a cough," I say again, the other three just look at each other before shrugging.

As soon as the three of them are busy with their food, I look back at the red-and-white piece again.

* * *

I'm released out of the hospital early, and my appetite is completely gone, I can't make myself eat. And the cough has not settled down, I haven't had a coughing fit since Uraraka visited, but the dull ache in my lungs is still there.

But, I don't think it's a cold.

* * *

That night.

Deku lets out a long sigh and looks down at his crooked hands.

"Midoriya, is something wrong? You haven't really been acting yourself lately," Tenya questions, sitting up in his bed.

"I'm just..." Deku curls his hand into a tight fist, "I'm just worried about Todoroki... he's been coughing and he hasn't been eating, he says he's fine and that it's just a cold but..." he looks to the side and sighs again, "something tells me... that's just not the case."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shoto," my father stands near me with his arms crossed, his face contorted in a disapproving scowl while his cold eyes stare down upon me.

"Father," I reply, forcibly suppressing a cough I feel coming on. I've been back at my "internship" with my father for two days now, and my coughing has become more frequent, but less powerful than it was when I was at the hospital.

"What's with this cough of yours, it's distracting," he comments, "are you ill?"

"No, I'm not," I deny, "it's just a small cold, I'm fine." I brush past him and enter my room where I close the door behind me and lean against it. Waiting to hear the tell-tale sounds of my father's heavy footsteps walking away into another part of the house so I can finally let out the cough I've been holding in.

I put my hand on my chest as I continue to cough for about a minute before eventually stopping and catching my breath. The pain seems to worsen day by day, there is now a slight pricking sensation in my lungs and the feeling of a dead weight is still present.

I move to my bed where its more comfortable and I can finally lay down.

"Hey, Onii-chan, I'm coming in," Fuyumi slowly opens the door to my room and pokes her head in, "I've been hearing you cough these past few days, and I'm worried."

I turn my head away, "I'm fine," I recite, clearing my throat, "it's just a cold it'll be over in a few days."

"Okay well..." she puts her head down slightly, "dinner's going to be ready in a few minutes, join us if you want." and with that she closes the door and walks away.

"...join us if you want," I repeat to myself. My stomach growls, and I simply put my hand over my abdomen. It's been growling on and off for days at this point yet the thought of eating food nauseates me, so I drink water and teas to suppress it.

School starts back up tomorrow, meaning I'll see everyone again. Hopefully Midoriya and Iida are close to healed.

* * *

The next day, 8:04 A.M

* * *

I adjust the face mask covering my mouth and walk forwards into the entrance of U.A. People are looking, but at this point I'm used to it. My class has been through so much shit it's become the norm.

"Hey Todoroki! Wait up!" I turn around to the sound of my name being called to see a familiar green-haired boy running towards me.

"Midoriya?" I cough, instinctively putting my fist to my lip.

"You still have that cough huh?" he asks, catching up to my pace and walking beside me.

"Yeah.. doesn't seem to be going away," Looking over at Midoriya, I can see his worried green eyes meet mine. _Those eyes..._

His eyes are like a glowing field of shimmering emeralds, I could stare into them forever...

"But I'l- * _cough cough_ * be fine * _cough*"_ I look to the ground but I can still feel his gaze.

"Todoroki, are you sure you're alright?" I can feel his hand come onto my shoulder.

* _Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump*_ What is this fluttering I feel?

"Yeah, I will be," my heart pounds a little bit as he walks a little closer _*cough*._

 _"_ Well okay then... I'm gonna go catch up with the others," Midoriya removes his hand, and as I watch him run up to Iida and Uraraka, my chest tightens and I cough a couple more times.

* * *

"Woah, Todoroki are you sick?" Kirishima comments, pointing at my face mask. I'm in the classroom and the bell has just rung signaling the start of the lunch break. _This is going to be hard..._

"Actually now that you mention it I heard you coughing earlier," Kaminari adds.

"I'm fine really, it's just a cold'" I respond.

"Wait how do you get colds? Isn't part of your quirk ice or something?" They both question.

"OI SHITTY HAIR!" Bakugou stomps over and grabs Kirishima's arm, "you're studying with me for the finals right?" He looks over at me. "What's with the face mask icy-hot?"

"It's just a cold," I say. Finals are coming soon, lets hope that this cold goes away before then.

"Hmph, lets go get some food," He then drags Kirishima away as Kaminari follows suite, shrugging. My stomach growls but again I ignore it. My siblings have begun to look visibly worried, no matter how many times I tell them that I'm fine.

"You hungry Todoroki?" Midoriya asks, walking towards me.

"Uh, no not really," I blush a bit.

 _*growl*_

"Sure sounds like you are," he chuckles.

"Hey Deku! Come on we're gonna miss lunch!" Uraraka calls.

"Coming!" He hollers back, "sorry I gotta go. Do you want to eat with us?"

I shake my head, "I think I'll be alright, thanks anyway."

Izuku has a downcast look on his face that nearly breaks my heart.

"Well if you say so, see ya!"

And as I watch him run off with Uraraka, a fierce pain strikes at my chest. I try to hold in the coughing as to not alert the others, but it's no use.

A coughing fit rips out of me, getting worse as I hack and hack away, falling to one of my knees. I throw away the mask as it makes it hard to breathe and replace it with my hands. The hacking gets worse and I gag.

The coughing subsides and I remove my two hands clasping my mouth, as I look down my eyes widen.

Within my palms, rests two petals, a red one, and a white one.


End file.
